A LONG STORY
by Genichi Miki Koda
Summary: Hinamori bertemu dengan seorang pria bernama Aizen, pria tampan dan memiliki senyuman yg menawan tidak malu menyatakan perasaan pada Hinamori secara terang terangan , tapi Hinamori sudah melupakannya dan menganggap pertemuan hari itu hanya angin lalu tapi akan kah begitu ...


Disclaimer :Tite Kubo

Pairing : AiHina

Genre : Romance AU

Rate : T

Author: Baka Author :D

Catatan : fanfic yg saya buat karena terinspirasi oleh sebuah novel yg pernah say abaca :D

" A LONG STORY "

(chapter 1)

Hinamori menuang isi keranjangnya dengan tergesa gesa dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang yg harus di bayar ke kasir padahal ia biasanya selalu terbiasa ikut memelototi layar mesin hitung karena pernah sekali waktu , ia membayar melebihi apa yg di belinya .namun,kali ini ia ingin secepatnya keluar dari antrean dan secepat mungkin keluar dari supermarket dan menghilang di tengah keramaian.

Hinamori mengangsurkan selembar uang dan menerima uang kembalian tanpa menghitungnya tetapi sial,! ternyata petugas pembungkus kehabisan staples .dan, ketika ia mengisi staplernya dengan staples , orang yg mengantre tepat di belakang sinta bergerak memanfaatkan waktu dengan mendorong keranjang belanjaanya ke depan kasir . semakin dekat saja , batin Hinamori bertambah cemas . Hinamori menoleh ke belakang . Laki laki ini bahkan telah mengulurkan tanganya , meletakan hanya sekaleng minuman ringan di depan kasir ah, semakin tipis harapan untuk bisa meloloskan diri darinya ! dan memang benar kini Hinamori semakin repot karena barang belanjaannya yg cukup berat , sedangkan laki laki itu , begitu selesai dengan hanya sekaleng minuman ringannya , kembali berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Hinamori .

Hinamori sudah sejak tadi merasa bahwa lelaki itu sengaja mengincar dirinya . sejak ia turun dari bus kota,lelaki yg semula duduk di halte depan supermarket itu terang terangan membuntutinya ia selalu berdiri tak jauh dari Hinamori ketika hinamori memilih dan memperhitungkan harga, ia memegang shampoo ketika Hinamori mengambil beberapa buah sabun mandi . lelaki itu juga ikut antre di deretan kasir yg sama ketika Hinamori hendak membayar semua belanjaanya .

perasaan panik ternyata berakibat fatal . Hinamori masuk ke sebuah kafe . Hinamori terlanjur melangkah merasa tolol jika harus berbalik langkah .

hinamori tidak lapar, tidak juga haus , maka ia hanya memesan segelas es jeruk . lelaki itu ternyata memesan yg minuman yg sama , dan ketika Hinamori telah duduk di salah satu bangku , ia merasa tak punya hak untuk melarang laki laki itu duduk tepat di hadapannya ini kafe umum orang boleh menduduki bangku kosong di mana saja sesuai keinginannya .

"Maak kamu nggak usah merasa terganggu dengan keberdaan ku , nikmati saja minumannya" kalimat itu di suara kan dengan lembut , tetapi tetap saja membuat Hinamori cemas, banyak orang jahat yg bertutur sapa lembut , pikirnya ..

" apa kah kamu mengenalku ?" tanya Hinamori terbata bata minuman yg masuk ketenggorokanya hampir membuatnya tersedak

lelaki itu menggeleng dan tersenyum , bukan senyum genit , bukan senyum yg menyamarkan kehendak ,,

"tetapi kamu sengaja membuntutiku kan?" kata Hinamori sambil memicingkan mata ..

laki laki itu sekali lagi mengangguk

"kamu punya niat jahat atau iseng?"

"enggak dua dua nya" Hinamori tersentak atas jawaban yg cukup keras itu dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka saling pandang "aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengan mu, ada keinginan yg enggak bisa ku tahan tahan untuk bisa berkenalan dengan mu , enggak boleh ?"

Hinamori terpukau ..

"tetapi kenapa harus membuntutiku seperti ini?, terus terang aku tetap berpikir bahwa kamu punya niat jahat terhadapku" ..

"aku nggak tahu cara yg tepat , apakah kamu harus menghentikan langkah mu dan menyodorkan tangan untuk berkenalan? kamu bisa pingsan dengan cara seperti itu. lagipula , bisa bisa kamu menganggapku orang gila. sesungguhnya justru , situasi seperti ini lah yg kutunggu, aku bukan orang jahat . aku hanya ingin sekali berkenalan denganmu"

Hinamori memberanikan diri untuk menatap laki laki di depanya itu lekat lekat, ah ,, dia terlalu tampan untuk mejandi penjahat , matanya berwarna coklat garis wajah yg maskulin dan halus hidungnya juga mancung ,, rambut coklat nya di biarkan turun sampai di dahinya ,, tanpa sadar pipi hinamori memarah , ia blushing tetapi ia langsung sadar kembali ,," pasti laki laki ini cuma iseng" pikirnya lagi ..

"aku bukan iseng" ucapan laki laki itu seketika membuat Hinamori blushing lagi lagi , " jangan berpikir seperti itu pula , sungguh aku pun sudah mati matian memberanikan diri untuk duduk di depanmu . aku nggak bisa seperti ini , aku hanya ingin jujur" ,

"jujur soal apa?" laki laki itu menunduk

"jujur untuk mengatakan isi hati ku , kata hati ku ingin memuji bahwa , kamu cantik sekali"

Hinamori mendekap mulutnya mendengar perkataan itu ,,

"itulah!" lelaki itu memukul meja agak keras dan gemas "kejujuran ku hanyya akan membuat mu marah , kamu marah kan"? Hinamori hanya diam tidak menjawab

"aku juga akan marah jika terpaksa membohongi diri sendiri, aku nggak ingin membohongi kata hati ku sndiri , aku akan marah jika nggak jujur , aku harus mengatakan apa adanya bahwa kamu begitu menarik dan mungkin ... kamu mempercayai cinta pada pandangan pertama ?"

"Gila!" Hinamori berusaha menekan suaranya serendah mungkin agar tak menarik perhatian pengunjung kafe yg lain .

"ya aku bisa gila kalau harus membohongi diri sendiri apa kah kamu nggak terbiasa menerima kejujuran seperti ini?" apa kah kamu lebih sering menerima kepalsuang?"

Hinamori kembali terpukau ..

"aku belum pernah mengalami hal seperti ini . aku sering berhadapan dengan para wanita , punya beberapa teman gadis , tetapi nggak satu pun dari mereka yg begitu membuat batin ku terpesona seperti ini ", Hinamori mencubit lengannya merasakan sakit . ia merasa tengah bermimpi di siang bolong seperti ini ..

"kamu sudah punya pacar?"

Gila! tetapi Hinamori melihat kesungguhan di mata itu , sepasang mata yg hanya di miliki para bayi ..

"Nama ku Aizen , Sousuke aizen kamu siapa?"

"Hinamori , Momo Hinamori ," seperti meluncur begitu saja jawaban itu dan, Hinamori terlambat untuk mencegahnyanya , "nama yg manis" Aizen tersenyum lega , Hinamori kini tahu , senyum lelaki bernama Aizen itu sangat menawan, raut wajahnya dewasa, tampan dan lembut , Hinamori menepis pesona yg tiba tiba hinggapdi hatinya ..

"kamu tinggal di mana?" sebuah kesadaran membuat Hinamori mengaran jawaban . ia tak akan begitu mudah menyebutkan alamat rumahnya pada orang asing . biar pun orang itu memiliki pesona dan keajaiban luar biasa ,

"bolehkah aku berkunjung ke rumah mu?"

"untuk apa?"

"untuk lebih saling mengenal"

"lalu?"

"lalu... kamu bisa memahamiku"

"memahami apa?"

"memahami kejujuran ku , memahami kata hati ku ini , bahwa aku suka kamu sejak pertama kali melihatmu" yakinlah kini Hinamori ia tidak berhadapan dengan orang jahat

yg ada di hadapannya adalah seorang yg jujur . orang jujur yg aneh atau orang jujur yg terlalu jujur. selebihnya, Aizen adalah seorang lelaki yg sesungguhnya punya sekian kelebihan, ia pasti anak sekolah dan bukan preman . penampilannya rapi , tidak urakan dan senyuman itu .. luar biasa menawan 0

tetapi ini di jalan di tempat umum . di sebuah kafe di kota metropolitan . di tempat seperti ini apa saja bisa terjadi , termasuk perjumpaan sesaat yg nanti atau besok tak perlu di ingat lagi , Hinamori meras bimbang

"kuharap kamu bukan orang yg merasa heran dengan kejujuran , dan lebih ku harap lagi kamu orang yg bisa menghargai kejujuran "

manusia bodoh mana yg bisa berucap seperti itu ?

tetapi Hinamori bimbang

" bolehkah aku ke rumah mu?" akhirnya Hinamori mengangguk setelah itu ia merasa lega

sepuluh atau lima belas menit berikutnya mereka mengobrol sebelum akhirnya berpisah , Hinamori menaiki bus kota yg berjubel dan segera berusaha melupakan Aizen , ia tak tahu bahwa Aizen terselip di antara jejalanan penumpang di belakang dan terus mengawasinya


End file.
